


‘To Eddie Kaspbrak’ | Reddie Oneshot

by PrinceCupcakee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCupcakee/pseuds/PrinceCupcakee
Summary: Eddie finds a letter addressed to him on the school computer, with a username at the bottom. He texts the user and he needs to find out who it is.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 42





	‘To Eddie Kaspbrak’ | Reddie Oneshot

Eddie grumbled, stomping up the stairs like a child, on his way to the library. He had left his usual lunch table early due to an English project the teacher told them that they had to pass first thing next Monday. He had days to do it, but it was too much work to be able to cram into a single day. He walked toward the computer he always used, huffing in annoyance.

A few clicks turned the computer on, automatically entering the STUDENT account. He took a look at the screen for a moment, ‘To Eddie Kaspbrak’ a folder was named. “What the fuck?” Eddie mumbled, now a little bit paranoid. He opened the folder, it was for him anyway. ‘This has got to be some prank.’ Eddie thought.

Inside the folder was a document with a letter:

‘To Eddie Kaspbrak,

You are everything to me. I love you, my sun and stars, my night and day, you’re all I ever see. I wish you would see me.

@R_(K)_.foulmouth’

‘Okay, totally a prank. No way this is real.’ Eddie thought heart rate speeding up. But he knew something was off. There was an actual account at the bottom of that letter. It had to be for real, right? Then again, it could be some fake account created by Bowers to mess with him. He opened the app anyway, typing in the user.

@E_K_: um hi

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: holy shit it actually worked

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: hi eddie

@E_K_: who are u?

‘Of course, there’s no reply’ Eddie thought to himself, standing up. The bell rang and his eyes were still glued to his screen.

~~~

All the losers had decided to meet up at the clubhouse the next day. Their usual weekend routine stayed, all casually in their place at the clubhouse. Eddie was tired and annoyed, all grumpy since he didn’t get much sleep the night before. He was too busy trying to find out who sent him that letter.

“So, I was at the library yesterday,” Eddie began. Richie knew what he was about to say. He, too, hadn’t gotten much sleep, too scared that Eddie wouldn’t talk to him anymore and still hanging on the day’s few messages. Richie quickly opened up his phone —something all the losers know he wouldn’t do when Eddie’s talking— and pretended to be invested in something on his screen.

“And there was this folder that said ‘To Eddie Kaspbrak’ and I opened it, and it was this short love-letter thing to me? There was an account at the bottom of it, so I checked it out and whoever wrote that won’t tell me who they are,” Eddie explained, showing the other losers the messages. Richie’s heart was beating faster now and the red of his cheeks must have been more obvious because Stan and Bev exchanged smirks and looked over at Richie. To which Richie glared in return.

“Try asking again, then,” Bill suggested. Eddie shrugged, picking up his phone. Richie instantly put his phone on silent and opened the app.

@E_K_: hey

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: hi eddie 

@E_K_: who are you?

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: well a part of my user is pretty close to what my friends call me

@E_K_: jeez what kind of names do ur friends call u??

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: i ask the same thing

Eddie laughed a bit after that, making Richie smile to himself. Stan and Beverly were already on it, with Bill catching up a bit to the scheme. “What’s he saying?” Stan asked Eddie, earning another glare from Richie.

“Apparently his user is close to what his friends call him? His name is, like, ‘R_(K)_.foulmouth’”

Stan and Bev snickered. “Are you sure you don’t know who that is?” Bev said, trying not to laugh.

@E_K_: any more clues?

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: u know me

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: we’re sort of friends i guess

@R_(K)_.foulmouth was last seen a moment ago

Richie closed the app and opened the first app he saw. He couldn’t let Eddie find out here, where he was tangled up with him on the hammock.

“Fuck. They’re offline now. They said that we’re friends,”

“I gotta go home, bye guys,” Richie said quickly get out from his spot in the hammock and leaving the clubhouse. Eddie was a bit worried now, Richie never leaves anywhere without messing with his hair, or at least calling him some horrible nickname. He knew something was up, and he needed to know what it was.

~~~

@R_K_.foulmouth is now online

@E_K_: could pls just tell me who u r??

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: u probably wouldn’t like it tho

@E_K_: wdym? U wrote a sweet letter to me then u say I wouldn’t like u?

Richie was in his room, smiling to himself. Eddie thought his little letter was sweet.

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: u thought it was sweet?

@E_K_: well, yeah

@E_K_: more importantly, I need to know who u r

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: or maybe u don’t?

@E_K_: pls? i’ve had a bad enough day

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: u ok?

@E_K_: yeah.

@E_K_: I dunno I think my best friend is mad at me or something

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: Bill Denbrough?

@E_K_: no, Richie Tozier

Richie thought for a second, why would Eddie think he’s mad at him?

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: how?

@E_K_: he wasn’t he usual self I guess

@E_K_: but that isn’t important right now

@E_K_: I just wanna know who u r

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: I really like comics

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: and street fighter

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: and boys

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: and u

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: mostly u

Eddie smiled a bit. It was nice to hear that someone liked him. His smile faltered, knowing that whoever liked him wasn’t Richie. Eddie wasn’t sure how long its been going on, but he realized how much he really wanted Richie, right after he left the clubhouse. It was quick and true, Eddie just wants Richie smiling all the time, and seeing him so uncomfortable and unhappy saddened and worried him. He wanted Richie, but he knew there was someone else. Richie was always talking about girls and joking about romance, there was no way he would like Eddie.

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: listen

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: i really really really like u

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: and I wanna kiss u

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: but I don’t want u to stop talking to me

\- - -

@R.TOZIER: hey Eddie spaghetti

@E_K_: hey rich

@R.TOZIER: I just want u to know

\- - -

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: that I love u

\- - -

@E_K_: what?

@R.TOZIER: do u get what

\- - -

@R_(K)_.foulmouth: i’m trying to say?

\- - -

@E_K_: was that u?

@R.TOZIER: yeah

@E_K_: r u serious?

@R.TOZIER: yeah.

@R.TOZIER: I went to the library that morning so I could write that to u

@R.TOZIER: thats why I left the clubhouse early

@R.TOZIER: sorry If I worried u

@R.TOZIER: I didn’t know what u would think

@E_K_: meet me at the kissing bridge dipshit

~~~

Richie was leaning against the side of the bridge, fiddling around with the hem of his shirt. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He couldn’t see Eddie’s reaction so he just had to wait.

“Richie.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too”


End file.
